Temporary Insomnia
by Crystallyn
Summary: A collection of one-shots written in the late hours of the night/early hours of the morning, when I just couldn't get to sleep. Slash. Latest:HarryDraco
1. HarryBill

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea and this manifestation.

**Warnings**: Unbeta'd, raw story; a bad sex scene, cheating, canon compliance of a sort. Slash.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

This was wrong, so very wrong; he was to be wed in a week's time and I was tied to his sister. This was wrong, oh yes, but we cared not a wit.

"Bill!" The gasp could not be contained, not when he was so very determined to pull them from me. His lips burned hot trails across my neck , laving and biting and _marking_. With the dawning of his nuptials, the end of our trysts, his passion grew ten-fold — too intense to contain.

He growled at every gasp, moan and shriek that escaped my lips; his grip strong, bruising, _claiming. _

"Mine." The growl reverberated within him, rumbling and vibrating against my bare skin and traveled downwards to join my mounting arousal.

Too much. This was too much. Too much to handle. Too much.

As if sensing my thoughts, my impending climax, he sped up; he went faster, harder, snarling and growling and losing control.

As my completion swept over me, I couldn't help but feel amusement; even in this we were opposites — his roar, compared to my choked moan.

Basking in our post-coital bliss, I burrowed closer to him, content with the waves of heat emitting from his skin. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding, pulling, _possessing_.

"Mine." This time, the claim was a pleased, deep, rumble that tinged my cheeks pink in jubilation.

This time next week he may be with her, but she would never have this. She'll never have him, my lover, my dominant, my _alpha_.

"Yours."


	2. HarryCharlie

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea and this manifestation.

**Warnings**: Unbeta'd, raw story; angst. Slash.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"What are you smiling at?" Teasing, always teasing. This nymphet was a tease through and through.

"Nothing." A lie. "If your hair gets any longer I may have to start calling you Rapunzel." I mustered a light, joking tone, locking my heart away — the key will not turn.

"Don't deny it, you love my hair!" Oh, I love more than just your hair. Your eyes, your smile, your laught. I could go on and on. It's sickening, how far I've fallen.

Why wouldn't it lock?

"I certainly do not hide my fascination so I cannot possibly lie. I just wanted to point out how feminine the hair makes you." Another lie. Even if he chopped those long silk locks, his appearance would remain unaltered — would remain effeminate, beautiful; achingly young and innocent.

With a sigh he curls against me, laying his head in my lap, pressing a lingering kiss on the pulse point of my wrist.

"We'll always be friends right?" The hopeful look made his youth, his innocence, his _naïveté_ more apparent.

"Always." You dirty liar. You want to be more than friends. You want these touches, these kisses, to mean something — much more than mere friendship. You disgusting pervert. You want to ravage that nubile body, claiming and marking and _possessing_. You _want_ him.

"Love you, Charlie." He gifted me a sleepy smile that still managed to steal my breathe.

No matter how bad the urge, the want, the _need_, I will do whatever it takes to keep him. Even if it means pretending.

"Love you too, Harry."

_Liar_.


	3. HarryViktor

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea and this manifestation.

**Warnings**: Unbeta'd, raw story; gender-bender, AU. Slash. [ Take your pick as to the why's but Harry is not the fourth champion… there isn't a fourth champion. The specifics aren't important though, to enjoy the story.]

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"I wonder if it makes me a horrible person to enjoy this imposed isolation?"

"I'm of mind that your situation makes it ok." That deep voice, rumbling with a heavy Slavic accent, startled Harry out of his private musings.

Looking up, the fourteen-year-old caught the dark gaze of the Durmstrang champion.

"Hm, I suppose it is. Acceptable, that is." Harry's face quickly colored at the suggestive look the elder sent him.

"I meant my situation!"

And if that rumbling chuckle made strange feelings well up from within, Harry refused to acknowledge them.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"Will your status as a pariah rub off on me?"

"Umm… I don't think so." Harry mumbled, confused by the question Viktor decided to greet him with.

"Oh." Was that… disappointment in his voice?

"Why did you ask that?" Well now his curiosity was piqued.

"I was jumped by a gang of crazed girls. The approach of the Yule ball has made them desperate; they were never this forward."

"Well, if it's anything, I'm sorry for your misfortune. The most I could offer is my company. That will surely keep them away."

The smile he received in turn set loose a flock of butterflies, but Harry was quick to dismiss it.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"The Yule ball is approaching. Do you have a date in mind?"

"Hello to you too, Viktor." Harry sighed from behind _1001 Ways to Murder (and get away with it)_.

"Hello, Harry." He repeated absentmindedly, waiting for his answer to the previous question.

"Um… well, I've actually forgotten all about it. You?" Viktor watched the rapid diffusion of red across his cheeks before answering.

"No, though there is a person in mind."

"Oh."

"Hm."

The silence stretched between them; Viktor sat watching Harry while Harry squirmed under the intense scrutiny.

"Harry, will you go to the dance with me?"

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"Everyone's staring at us." Harry was far from being in his comfort zone; in fact, he was sure that his comfort zone was at least two continents away from his current position.

"Not us, _you_." Harry glared at the Bulgarian. How dare he feel amusement when all Harry could feel was intense discomfort.

He was brought out of his brooding as Viktor gently turned his head so as to make eye contact. For some reason, the touch — the _look_ — made his face burn in embarrassment, and maybe a bit of pleasure.

"Stop paying them so much attention. I'm getting jealous." If it was possible, Harry's face reddened even further as Viktor nuzzled his neck, those strong arms wrapping securely around his waist as they swayed gently to the soft, lazy, strains of music.

"I must admit, I never expected you to make such a… voluptuous girl." He quirked his lips as one hand slid up to give his… temporary assets a squeeze.

"Viktor!" He cried out, part embarrassment, and part shocked pleasure.

"Would you stop that, people can see us! And don't expect this to be a common occurrence." Viktor's grin turned decidedly predatory when Harry made no inclination of dislike towards his actions, merely the setting of said actions.

With a playful wink, Viktor led Harry out of the Great Hall and outside, losing themselves among the maze of bushes and various other topiary.

"I know we have only known each other for a short time,"

"Though you've stalked me for longer."

"but I can honestly say that I've fallen for you."

"Viktor." Harry looked up at the elder teen in amazement. If Viktor had less self-control, he would have teased Harry of his silence, but he wasn't and so he didn't.

As the two shared their first kiss beneath the moon, an odd little beetle was all in a tizzy over the information gleaned from this meeting.

_So much better than those giants!_


	4. HarryTwins

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea and this manifestation.

**Warnings**: Unbeta'd, raw story; threesome (?). Slash.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

Where others knew them only by their outward appearances, I knew them inside and out.

Whereas others could only guess as to which was which, I knew with certainty that the one to my left is Fred and the one to my right is George.

I knew that Fred was the genius at Potions, on par but falling short of Professor Snape's own talent.

I knew that George was the one that had a natural affinity with Charms.

I knew that Fred enjoyed cuddling, while George sprawled out and preferred to be cuddled.

I knew that Fred had a small cut barely discernable below his right eye; George also had a cut, but his was located on his left hip.

I knew that Fred was the more sociable of the twins he went out of his way to talk to everyone whenever possible; George followed Fred in his endeavors, but he never initiated the conversations.

I knew that George had more of a head with business and money while Fred was more suited to advertisement and interaction with customers.

I knew that they both dreamed of opening a shop together; both dreamed of bringing more smiles, more laughter, and more joy to the world.

I knew that they both loved me.

Between you and me, I love them just as much — if not more — than they do me.

They're just a little slow on the uptake.


	5. HarryDraco

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea and this manifestation.

**Warnings**: Unbeta'd, raw story; gender-bender; het; threesome; bashing of the Lily variety.

**A/N**: I don't particularly like author notes, but I think this one-shot needs some explanation. There was this Harry/Severus story that I read some time ago (it's been so long that I don't remember the title). Basically, Harry defeats Voldemort, Lily comes back from the dead because she wasn't really dead, and then Lily takes Harry to the states where she meets up with a not-so-dead-turned-biker-hippie Albus and then they have to cure Harry of some weird illness and so Harry is turned into a girl. Then Lily and Harry start some café and Remus and Severus stop by. It turns out that Lily was in a threesome relationship with Severus and Remus while in school and she married James for some reason (I can't remember). James and Sirius are ghosts that only Lily can see and hear (though Severus can see/hear Sirius). Lily, Remus, and Severus have their threesome relationship while girl!Harry pines after Severus. Then I can't remember what happens, but Lily becomes pregnant with Remus' child and so they are going to get married, and then while Severus and girl!Harry are intimate with each other, Severus calls out Lily's name. Anyway, this is about when I had stopped reading because I just couldn't stomach the fact that Harry was okay being with his/her mother's old lover. I also did not buy into the authors reasoning for why Lily could move on while James is still present (to her). Sirius was the only one with some sense, but then the author changed that as well, and so I just stopped. Well, the story came back to me and I don't think I'll ever write out a full novel-length of the idea, but here's a one-shot of what I thought should have happened.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

How could I ever trust him again?

How can I know for sure that his feelings are truly for me?

How do I know that when he looks at me, he sees me?

How do I know that when he touches me, it's _me_ he's thinking of?

How do I know it's me that he loves and not _her_?

I don't, and I can't.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"Lily!"

That moment when we connect, our magic mixing and touching, our souls souring as our climaxes rush over us — it's a sacred moment.

It _should_ be sacred.

_She_ tainted it.

When Severus came down from the high of his release, he seemed to realize the gravity of his mistake, as he turned to me with a horrified expression plain on his face.

He opened his mouth, to fill the room apologies, no doubt.

I never gave him the chance. Before a sound was uttered, I was up and out the door, a sheet wrapped around my nude body.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

Why did I think that it would be different?

Why did I allow myself to hope?

Have I not learned from my previous mistakes?

When I had my world turned upside down, becoming a girl, all I could think was that Severus would no longer look at me and see James Potter reflected back at him.

I never took into account that my resemblance to Lily Potter would bring its fair share of troubles.

Then again, I never took my mother — pure, perfect, Lily Evans — to be a slut.

Showed what little I knew.

Why couldn't she have stayed dead?

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"Rose! I have good news!" One look into that happy, _glowing_, face and those hands clasped with Remus' and I instinctively knew what she was going to say.

Merlin! Was there one person she _hasn't_ slept with?

"If it isn't related to you going back where you came from, then I'm not interested!"

Those snarled words morphed her smiling face into a stricken expression.

Good. Why should she be happy when she's the one who ruined my life?

"Rose!" How could you say something like that to your mother?" I couldn't contain the sneer as Remus protected — comforted — _her_.

"That _slut_ is _not_ my mother. She's an imposter — a _fake — _and I can't stand the sight of her."

I turned on my heels and ran out the doors of the café.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

Red hair. Green eyes. Porcelain skin.

I hate them. I hate _her. _I hate myself.

Could I not escape her? Could her taint not be removed?

Will it withstand the sharp edge of a razor?

If I were to cut deep enough, would her taint be removed?

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"Harry, love, look at me." Soft hands, soft voice, beckoned me to look into gentle, loving, grey eyes.

Draco. My dragon. My prince. My savior and protector.

"What troubles ail you, princess?" Gentle hands carded through my short, choppy, hair — massaging my temples and sending me into a light doze.

"Nothing troubles me. I was just thinking that it's time to buy some clothes. I can't just keep wearing yours!"

"Of course you can. You look so cute in my large shirts." Trust Draco to hide his possessive nature behind compliments.

"Well that's all and good, but transfigured bras are not as comfortable as the real deal." I knew I had him there, though his defeat was no reason for the end of my massage!

"Let us remedy that today — right now. I cannot bear to hear my princess feeling discomfort."

I may not love this man, but with his gentle, loving treatment, he could easily replace Severus in my heart.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

Engaged. Severus just could not wrap his head around the concept.

His godson was engaged to Rose — to Harry.

He had lost — to his godson; he had lost his love to Draco Malfoy.

Lily was in no better condition, he observed.

He supposed it was more from the fact that they had to find out through Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet, than about the actual engagement.

"I hope you realize that this is just what you lot deserve."

"Sirius!"

"I'm sorry to say it, but Sirius is actually right for once, Remus."

Severus absently noted that the ghosts had found a way to bypass the confinement of the attic.

"Lily, I don't hold it against you for moving on, since it seems that you never loved me in the first place. I can forgive you for that. What I can never forgive you for, is cheating on me, for hurting Harry, for going back to the living. Once dead, always dead. Did you miss the memo? You should never have returned, Evans. That way, Harry could have gone on with his life without ever finding out what a slut you were — are. Your pure image would have been conserved. No. I can never forgive you for that."

Lily cried harder with every successive sentence.

Severus couldn't find it in him to care.

He had to find Harry.

… **x **… **x **… **x** …

"I'm sorry, Severus. You must understand that I just can't believe you. I don't trust your feelings. The one time I did, I was humiliated. I simply cannot go through that again!"

"Rose — Harry! Give me a second chance!" She gave him a pitying glance.

"I can't find it within myself to do that. I have Draco now, and he loves me for _me_, not _her_. Not once has he called me by her name. Not _once_. Why would I give that up for the uncertainty you hold?"

It was only then that Severus saw.

"I loved you once, Severus Snape. But you never saw me for me. Now, I've found someone who has and I just cannot bring myself to love you any longer."

There wouldn't always be a second chance.

He had royally screwed up.

He was too late for that coveted second chance.

Too late.

Why couldn't Lily have stayed dead?


End file.
